The Doctor's Apprentice
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a world renown doctor that is always busy. So busy actually that he decides to bring in an intern that's fresh out of collage. The most recommended one being Haruno Sakura. So what if she's drop dead gorgeous and is only ten months his junior? Drama that's what. A collaboration fic with MysteryDayDreamer! (My sis :P) ( . . )
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- HI GUYS! This is my first collaboration fic ever! I'm proud to say that its with Mystery Day Dreamer, to whom I am a BIG fan of ;) So this is how it's gonna work. The entire story is on my profile, this first chapter is done by me, so she'll write the second chapter and email it to me, then I'll update, not forgetting to mention in the Authors note who wrote it! Lol, this is gonna be _so much fun!_**

* * *

**The Doctors Apprentice**

It was a cool summer day in Washington DC. The birds were singing in the trees and the sun shone through the window of Doctor Uchiha Sasuke's office. He **hated **days like those, because he could never enjoy them. He was far too busy being the top doctor in the country. He had raven hair that framed his fair complexion perfectly, and onyx eyes that were very sensitive to light, to say the amount to light e actually gets to see. He cringed and shut the window.

An advantage of his superior status was that his office was considerably large; there was a PC on the far left corner of the room on a wooden desk, a small sink, a cabinet just for pills, a spare desk on the side and of course, his work station.

He was actually really busy, so busy that he had hired an intern. She was a college student about a year younger than him. He had read her files and it clearly stated that she was regularly punctual, reliable and smart. That was why he had chosen her. But it was already lunch and she was three hours late. "Haruno Sakura…" he muttered darkly.

* * *

Far off in another city was Haruno Sakura, Doctor Uchiha's intern, stuck at the subway. She really had no idea how she reached Cincinnati, she was supposed to be in Philadelphia! Well, served her right for taking directions from the old hippie looking guy at the boarding station. Sakura had nice, soft, straight Pink tresses that went down to her mid-back and sea green orbs, her skin was also the colour of white chocolate. She wore a light brown work suit to compliment her hair, heels and pearls.

She pulled out her Blackberry from her black purse and checked the time, 12:00 noon. She was **three** **whole hours** late for her appointment. _"How did I end up in this position?" _she mourned to herself. **"Come on Sakura, pick yourself up!"**her inner ordered. _**"You **_**will**_** get to work! Better late than never!"**_

* * *

_Two and a half hours later in Doctor Uchiha's office._

Sasuke sighed, five and a half bloody hours late? She only was supposed to work for eight. But the time she arrived, her working hours would be done. Sasuke was about to call the sectary that was down stairs and cancel the appointment when the pinkette burst through the door in a rush.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sakura apologized "I got lost in the city and-"

"Hn. Just begin."

"…O-okay then, my name's Haruno Sakura, a student at Konoha University of Medical Arts, I'm top in my class and I specialise in blood molecules."

"Are you normally late like this or punctual?"

She found the insanely dark pools staring into her eyes very distracting.

"Very punctual! I was just stuck at the subway today, that's all!"

"Alright, you can begin tomorrow then."

"I'll make up for my five and a half hours! I promise!"

"Hn."

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up fairly early. She was supposed to arrive to work at nine sharp, but since she had five and a half hours to make up for, she planned on leaving at six thirty. So, she woke at five and left by the fore mentioned time.

Her trip from Boston to Washington would normally take two hours, but Sakura planned to stop at Philadelphia to switch, so she'd be in Washington in half an hour! (I don't blame you if you don't understand; it's quite the complicated process)

So, Sakura was at the office by seven, only to be greeted by a grumpy boss who did nothing to recognise her early arrival, he probably expected it after she practically gave him her oath the day before.

"Sit, by the spare desk, and analyze these documents, later today we will be performing a surgery on a civilian that needs water pumped out of his lungs." He instructed. Sakura was speechless for a few seconds, but eventually muttered a quiet "Okay," took the papers and sat.

'**WHAT DOES HE MEAN 'PUMP WATER OUT OF HIS LUNGS?!'** Sakura's mind raced. She was a blood molecule specialist, not an internal doctor! Well, she knew the basics, but she didn't know much! She sighed under her breath and got to work.

The papers stated that a fifteen year old boy named Tadase was out in the ocean with his family, a tidal wave passed and he got the worst of it, he claims to have inhaled water into his lungs, but not enough to make it an emergency case. Sakura sighed in relief. She could treat _this _internal situation.

She hit the books with a cherry smile plastered against her face.

* * *

Sasuke was downright aggravated.

He was tired, weary, couldn't remember the last proper meal he had, had a lot of work and also a _damn_ lot of pesky patients trying to pester him into **more **work. He, being the workaholic he was, would take on the jobs without a second thought. But, now that he had a (somewhat) trusty intern, he would probably be able to get the work done. Probably.

He tilted his head to the side to see what she was up to. He was relieved to see that she was reading through Tadase's files. So she was taking this simple task seriously, she seemed to be committed. Good.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"Sasuke"

"That is disrespectful, Uchiha-sama."

"I call you Sakura."

"I'm your apprentice, so it doesn't matter."

"Sakura." He sighed, annoyed.

"I insist, Uchiha-sama." She said with a giggle.

He sighed loudly again and put on a cute pout. Sakura giggled again and actually took in all his features for the first time. He was pretty good looking. Was he always so good looking? Maybe she was just distracted by his constant scowls before.

She realized that she was beginning to stare. So, she quickly stopped and started back on her file.

Sasuke was many things, arrogant, protective, a 'teme' and very critical when it came to work, all of these things, but **not** an asshole. He didn't want his new intern's work environment to be one where she's uncomfortable and always so formal. Calling him Sasuke wasn't a crime. Sasuke was sexy and he knew it, he could get with ANY girl. He had charm. And if charm was what it took to get this girl to be comfortable then charm there would be.

"_Please~ _Sa-ku-ra-koi~_"_

She dropped everything and ran to him, ha, typical. She put her hand on his forehead and said in a hurried, concerned voice, "Uchiha-sama, are you sick?"

He just sat there, baffled. What? It didn't work? What the hell was with this girl? This had never happened to the poor doctor before, so he didn't know how to react.

Because of his lack of movement, Sakura panicked.

She dashed to the sink, grabbed a small towel, soaked it and placed it on her bosses head despite his lack of fever. She ran to the pill cabinet and took out some parasol. She scampered her way back to the sink and filled a plastic cup with water. She then made her way over to her boss to lay the stuff down.

She turned to get something else when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah right! You wouldn't do that if you were! It wasn't a _Sasuke _like thing to do!"

She said Sasuke. She called him Sasuke, and fuck did he like the way it rolled off of her tongue.

Realizing this, she blushed red and tried to correct herself, "I-I mean, Uchi-"

"Sasuke,"

"N-no…"

"Why?" Seriously, what was so wrong with calling him Sasuke? He was barely even her _senpai _because of the _ten month _age difference.

"Because," she started as she took out her cell phone, "I don't want you think that I'm **them**"

He hit a button and instantly, there were shrieks and screams. Sasuke flinched, he knew what this was.

_SASUKE-KUN!_

_SASUKE-SAMA!_

_SASUKE-KOI!_

_MARRY ME!_

_FUCK ME!_

_SASUKE-KUN!_

She hit another button and it ended.

"I guess you were smart in that respect," he started, "But now that we've clarified that that isn't you, Sasuke."

"…Sasuke-sensei…?"

"_Sakura,_" he said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine."

"Let me hear it."

"Sasuke."

"Louder."

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Louder."_

"**SASUKE!"**

He nodded and turned his back. He really didn't trust himself to stay there, he liked the way she said his name, but he fucking _loved _the way she screamed it. If he stayed there he would of probably pushed her up against the wall and make her scream it some more and… no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

He looked downwards to see horror, he was _hard. _He was hard for his _apprentice. _Holy fuck.

* * *

**Author: Okay, that was the first chapter/ Prologue. It was kind of short but yeah deal with it; all first chapters are like that. Next chapter is Midnight's! R&R! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oki doki! So, it was Mystery Day Dreamer's turn to write a chapter! Here it is! :D Enjoy!**

"So, why have you come in today?" Dr. Sasuke had asked our current patient. I would've taken it but he was very stubborn. That and he needed a good meal. His hands were whiter than his jacket, meaning his blood wasn't getting the nutrition it needs. Sigh. I was adding that onto his schedule weather he likes it or not. The patient was an elderly fellow who had many seizers and heart attacks in the past, and I didn't need to see his medical history. That man was clearly on blood thinners and there was no other reason to give patient blood thinners than recurring seizers and heart attacks. By the many bruises on his legs, either his furniture is abusive or he is on his feet a lot. With the dirt on his shoes, I'm going with the latter. Hiker maybe..?

"Last month, I had broken my leg." he pointed at his calf, more towards the ankles. "The last doctor said that it was fixed but it still hurts. I wanted to see what someone else would say." Dr. Sasuke hummed and continued writing on the doctor's report. With the look on his face, it didn't seem like he even heard a word he said. I knew better. I've been working with him for about a week now. If he actually looks like he's listening, he ain't, and vice versa.

"I can't help but to notice all the bruises on your leg. Are you on any blood thinners?" So, Dr. Sasuke noticed it too. The patient shook his head. I was wrong? That's not good. There are a number of very bad things that could be wrong with him if he bruises easily. Dr. Sasuke just continued to write the report. There's one thing I do like about Dr. Sasuke. He doesn't rely on the computers and stuff to do the work for him. It's almost like walking back into the 19th century with the 21st century knowledge and medicine. It's actually quite fascinating. Sometimes he'd tell them old remedies that worked just as good as the medicine. I've learned more within this week than I did in a year of college. "If you don't mind. Could you please tell me how you broke your leg?" Another shocking thing I found out. He is actually this polite. You won't find that anywhere!

"There was a parade last month to show support for the nation's veterans. I had attended and some protester thought it would be fun to trip an old man. He kicks my leg hard enough that it broke, I guess." Now I'm peeved. Seriously, who does that?! That's rude and disrespectful! If I had seen it happen, that kid would've lost his face. "Pinky, everything is alright. That boy was arrested. I believe that he received justice."

"Sorry but I just can't people who can do that to others for fun." I heard the old man laugh. I cautiously raised a brow. What's so funny about it?

"Then that young man next to you is diffidently a keeper." He winked at me. Huh? "He has shown me more respect than I have seen in decades! And don't tell me that you two aren't together. I see the way that you two look at each other. If you two really aren't together than I suggest that you two do it soon. You only get one change down here. Use it wisely." Dr. Sasuke coughed a bit, gaining the attention of the patient. Thank God. I was barely holding in my blush. Besides, why would Sasuke like me anyways? There are girls more attractive than me in his fan club and doesn't show any interest. Sometimes I wonder if he's gay. Then he doesn't act gay either. He always acts...disinterested. He's just weird. Then again, all the greatest people were weird compared to society.

"Do you have any other aches or pains? Any signs of being sick?" Dr. Sasuke asked. Poor Sasuke. Since he's so pale, that small amount of blush on his face looks more than it is. I bet that old man is having fun teasing us. Probably since my face is the same way. I looked toward the old man and saw the book laying beside him. Beloved by Morrison. I've read that same book for a high school project. I cried the entire time. That book is freakishly depressing.

"I've been tired more than usual but I don't like to sleep since I'll wake up sweating like I ran a marathon. I've been losing weight and I keep getting a fever from time to time." If that medical history says frequent infections and enlarged lymph nodes, than it seriously sounds like blood cancer.

"What part of your leg hurts exactly?" I asked. The old man raised a brow and pointed to the spot again. I giggled a bit and softly shook my head. "I mean, skin, muscle, or bone?" He nodded his head once in understanding and started staring at his leg. I could feel Sasuke staring at me and I understood why. I never really talked at one of these things. I usually just studied him and the patients like they were all experiments. Since I think this is related to blood, I can be of some help.

"Feels more like the bone than the skin or muscle." I nodded my head once in understanding. I looked back over towards the book. I could hear Sasuke continuing to write.

"Where are you at in the book?" His face lit up. He likes reading books like that then. I hope to God we ain't helping some serial killer.

"I've just started reading it actually. I got to the part where she's pregnant. Have you read the book? I'm finding it very interesting." I nodded my head.

"I read it for a school project. I literally cried all the way through the book but I loved how Morrison describes everything. It just made it so much more real to me." I hope Sasuke is catching on. I really didn't want to look like an idiot. "Do you usually like reading books like that?"

"Oh yes. I find them quite fascinating." He seriously sounds like a serial killer right now. "They help me see the world in a different perspective. Why?" His large bushy brow was raised. I gently shook my head as if to prove that I wasn't insulting his taste.

"It not very often that I meet someone who likes tragedies. Especially to this degree. "I heard Sasuke stop writing and that's when I decided to look over at him. His eyes were hardened over. I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking.

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to take a sample of your blood." He finally said the word! I love blood! No, not like a killer. I don't go out seeking blood. I just love blood in general. "I believe that your blood might help to clarify some things before I start worrying about anything else."

"Sure! That's more than the last doctor did. I don't think he even thought about anything else before taking an x-ray." He commented as he started rolling up his sleeve.

"Sakura, if you don't mind helping me prepare the cart." I softly smiled at him before nodding. I stood up and followed Sasuke out the door. We walked down the hall and turned down another corridor. "So Sakura, what do you think of our patient?"

"Besides his odd taste in literature, let's just say I hope we ain't helping some serial killer. If you're asking for a diagnosis, then looking at this from a blood molecule specialist's angle, I believe that there is a possibility of him having cancer that started out in the bone and has spread to the blood." We finally made it to the supply room and I proceeded to gather the things needed to get a blood sample. "Now if you were asking for a diagnosis on _you_, I'd say that you need to lay off the caffeine, actually eat, and get some proper rest. Even a workaholic like you needs proper care."

"Sakura, I don't think our patient is a serial killer. If he was he'd be caught by now. I think your diagnosis isn't that far off but there are still a number of things it could be. So don't just narrow your focus on the cancer. You could miss something very important." We finally gathered everything we needed as I took the small cart and proceeded back to the patient's room. "And how did you find out that I wasn't taking proper care of myself? You weren't lying to me when you said that you weren't one of 'them,' were you?" I could feel him smirking. If he wasn't my boss, I'd hit him. I turned to glare at him and noticed that he was smirking. I stuck my tongue at him. That son of a bitch.

"I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't even notice that." I commented before entering the patients' room. Somehow I still think Sasuke would be smirking if we didn't have to come in here. "What the hell?!" I heard Sasuke come in behind me and sigh.

"What are you doing in here...? Dobe?"

**So? How'd you like it? I thought It was FANTASTIC! Though a little on the k+ side if you know what I mean! My chapters are dirtier lol jk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor's Apprentice **

**Chapter #3**

_Sasuke layed in discomfort on the warm bed. He was sweating abominably and yet freezing fiercely at the same time. He didn't find the strength to get out of bed, recognising this as Dysania. He rarely ever felt this much discomfort on his own bed. He attempted to move, but his strangely sore muscles protested and he just layed back down. He sighed for the first time that morning, with bitter knowledge that it certainly wouldn't be his last._

Sakura Haruno was confused, very confused in fact, even a bit concerned.

She was at her office, well… the shared office between her and her employer, who, appallingly was nowhere in sight. She had learned of her boss's absence when she questioned the matter to the front desk.

"_I'm afraid that Dr. Uchiha has called in his absence today_," _the_ _secretary, Aoi, mourned. "Looks as if he's come down with a cold. Oh! Yes, Sakura-san, you are relieved of your duties for today, it's Saturday anyway, I was just going to put an 'office closed' sign up."_

Sakura had nodded and returned to her section of the cramped office to gather her things. She didn't really want to go home. It'd be such a waste.

She had immediately dismissed all mention of party and shopping that Ino and other friends had invited her to earlier in the week, she knew she had work. She had found it especially difficult to refuse a trip to the river with Naruto and the rest of them. They were going for the weekend, meant to leave at nine sharp.

She glanced with little hope at the small desk top clock, which marked the time to be eight thirty. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. There was no way she'd be able to taxi over all the way across town in less than two hours, if she was lucky.

In half an hour they'd be on the road. Naruto's words echoed through her mind, _"Sakura-chan, you can call at any time if you change your mind!" _She shook her head, if she called now she's set them completely off track. She wouldn't do that, Naruto had been anticipating this trip for weeks prior; she surely wouldn't take that away from him.

She thought over her options, finding scarcely any. She really didn't want to go home and waste time doing nothing. She wanted to work. She loved doing it, after all. But without superior command what was she to do?

"Wait, that's it!" She smiled as she voiced her thoughts.

She'd just pay a visit to her boss at home, surely he'd need help anyway, he'd had to have been _extremely _sick to have to call in and cancel work. She hummed happily as she hastily packed her things.

And extremely sick he was.

Sasuke moaned miserably as he tried for the millionth time that morning to get out of bed. Yes, it was that bad. He really wanted to sleep, but he knew he had responsibilities. He had to feed his kittens and wash his car etc.

He blamed his sickness pointedly on his dobe of a best friend. After Naruto had personally made it his business to interrupt his best friend and his apprentice, he brought news that his girlfriend was unwell, and desperately needed immediate attention.

Sasuke naively believed his best friend's report to be serious and hustled over to Naruto's home, where he was annoyed beyond repair to find that the girl had only a minor flu. Whereas Naruto behaved as if she was dying. With little treatment, she was up on her feet again. Hinata was fine now but Sasuke seemed to have caught a much worse version of the stupidly contagious illness.

But alas, as much as he wished to fully blame Naruto for the morning's happenings, he knew deep down that it was his fault really. He truly overworked himself to the point of obvious exhaustion, but still, he ignorantly pressed on.

He struggled to reach the phone on his nightstand and ring his secretary to relieve her of work for the day. Then he remembered his pink haired intern. He smirked. He informed the secretary that she was to also relieve Sakura of her duties. He scoffed; she'd be like a lost kitten without his instruction. Speaking of kittens, he really should get up. Itachi and Pain were cranky bitches if not fed.

He stretched his arms out and lifted his body up out of bed, not easily, but he eventually got it done. He walked, albeit groggily, to his bathroom to do the essentials. He had finally reached the bathroom door, _ding, ding, ding!_

Sasuke turned and glared menacingly at the front door. Of course. Of course _something_ would go wrong and stall him in his attempt to relieve himself. He sighed. Fuck it.

He turned again to enter the abyss that he so wanted to enter- _ding, ding, ding!_

He cursed. He walked over to his front door, slow and sick as he was, and flung it open, angry faced, ready to scream at whichever poor soul that even _dared _to stop him from using the toilet- when he caught sight of pink hair.

He only knew one person with pink hair.

Oh shit.

Surely enough, two big jade green eyes stared up at him in amusement. It was aggravatingly sexy.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She pouted cutely. Sasuke had only known the girl for a little over a month; he simply could not understand why he found her so attractive.

"Well boss man, you called in sick, and being your trusty intern I felt it was my humble obligation to come be your personal nurse."

Sasuke just couldn't prevent the dirty thoughts from entering his mind.

"No."

She pouted again. "But Sasuke~!" she whined. He just stared at her.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll be up front with you. I don't have anything better to do. Plus, wouldn't this be a good 'end of month assesment' to see how far I've come under your teachings?"

He actually considered it for a moment. It would be nice to have somebody take care of _him _for a change. He sighed.

"You're not going to leave no matter what I say aren't you?"

She shook her head happily. He rolled his eyes and opened the door a bit wider to let her in.

"Okay, so, what do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well, I needed to run to the grocery, my car could use a good washing, Itachi and Pain need to be fed-"

"Itachi and Pain?"

"My kittens."

Speak of the devil, there was Itachi now, chasing a lizard through the living room! Itachi was a fluffy black Siamese cat, with a white tipped tail and one white spot under his neck, with also sparkly green eyes.

Sakura yelped at the sight of the slimy, frightened lizard. Hearing a foreign voice, Itachi froze, lizard in mouth, startled. Sakura took one step towards him, and then he scampered out the door. Sasuke watched in amusement. "Not good with cats?"

She sighed. "Animals in general."

"They say that when animals don't like you, it's a sign that you're a good person."

"Oh, har de har Dr. Uchiha. Just give me my chores."

**Author:**

**Omg, I was so compelled to write on! . But I knew I had to leave something for Mystery Day Dreamer! Lol, yes I know I'm evil. One thing I wish I could write about is the sexy car wash scene I had planned! Mystery, I DARE YOU TO WRITE A SEXY CAR WASH SCENE! XD Sasu-chan won't be able to keep it in his pants :P**


End file.
